Ice Cold Blessing
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Starting after Sabrina leaves Aaron at the alter. She and Harvey are looking to their future and what will be in store for them. One-shot.


**Ice Cold Blessing**

**(A Harvey and Sabrina Fanfiction)**

How could I not see the signs? They were all right in front of me. Aaron was great guy, but even at the beginning I wasn't confident about our relationship. But Aaron never would've been able to accept my big secret. Though Harvey didn't enjoy it at first, he always accepted it as a part of who I am, and is always covering for me around Roxie and Morgan. Now three months after leaving Aaron at the altar I'm planning to take another shot at wedded bliss, but this time with my soul mate.

I look around my bed and found bridal magazines spread around me. I must've fallen asleep reading again. I've been juggling schedules so that I can prove my life is in balance (I never want to see that circus again). Today, I slowly awoke to the smell of sausage, egg, and maple syrup. My stomach's low growl prompted me to move to the kitchen. As I got closer I heard two of my favorite voices.

"Come on, Kinkle. Just one more, please!"

"No, Salem. There needs to be enough for me and the girls."

"Sabrina doesn't like-"

"Lies, Cat." I intervened. "Nice try. Thank you for breakfast, Harvey." I walked to his side and rolled onto my toes to kiss his cheek. I watched the love flash in his eyes, but I stepped away reluctantly. I needed to talk to him before we get to far down the road that has been our rocky love.

"Harvey... Dish yourself a plate and come sit with me." Salem's eyes met mine with an unspoken question. I nodded and silently prepared.

"What's up, Sabrina?"

"Do you want kids?"

"Of course. Why?" He gave me a skeptical look. I started explaining what the Witches Council will rule in their future and unless he become a warlock.. "or the council is thoroughly convinced you can handle it, our kids would not be able to see you for two years."

"Two years?"

"It's during their training."

"And those are our only options?"

"'fraid so."

Salem interrupted, "Well at least if you look into becoming a warlock, Aunt Irma is sure to approve the marriage." We all gave a laugh, but suddenly the air became bitter cold. The laughter stopped immediately as a pompous shrilly voice asked, "Did someone call my name?"

All our faces paled with knowledge... Irma had come to visit. In a flash of lightning the wicked witch herself appeared.

"Aunt Irma," I feigned happy surprise. "What brought you by?"

"I heard that you left that horrible mortal at the altar. I wanted to congratulate you."

"That was three months ago."

"I'm a very busy woman, Sa- Harvey!" My aunt's eyes finally landed on my new fiancé. "Please tell me you are back in Sabrina's life."

He stood to bow to the Spellman Matriarch. "Yes, Irma. In fact we were just talking about a future."

"Aunt Irma," I piped up with a brilliant idea. "Is there any way we could get Harvey magic?"

Harvey and Irma's faces dropped. Irma perked when she thought about it, "Well it is not normally possible. Mortals usually reject the magic. Some reactions are violent." Both Harvey and I cringe at the image.

"I-" Harvey started.

"But," she continued. "I've already given you Sabrina's magic once, and you didn't reject it. So... the transfer may be quite possible. And trust me there are many fallen Spellman warlocks."

Harvey plopped down in his seat as if his world suddenly got heavy. I wanted to be by my man, but I had one more question. "Irma, would you approve of our marriage if Harvey stayed mortal?"

Irma turned to me with quickly despairing eyes, but there was a level of acceptance in them as well. She knew that it his ultimately his choice in the end. And she must of remembered how easily he rejected magic when she first offered it. She met my eyes as she spoke, "I would. Harvey had proved that he will keep you safe, and I can see the love between you two will transcend all magic."

I didn't say a word but moved to hug the feared woman. After her initial shock she hugged me back. Her skin is slick and cold, but this is the savior of my happy future.

"But," she added. "If you decide to make the switch please let me know. I have some pull in the Witches Council." Harvey nodded his agreement, and she left the way she came.

I look at Harvey with understanding eyes. "Salem, may we have a moment?" Without a word the cat left us (miracle). Harvey's head was in his hands. I stood behind him and ran my fingers through his hair while he thought. His hand stilled mine, stood up and took me in his arms.

"Sabrina," he sighed, "what do you want me to do?"

I smiled, of course he is only thinking of my happiness. "Honestly, Babe, I want to do what you think is best."

"But-"

"No. This a big decision, one that you have to make. If you choose magic then you have a lot of training and work ahead of you. So this needs to be what you want."

His closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh. "Do you mind if I take a ride?"

I smiled and kissed him hard. "Take your time."

Morgan and Roxie had abducted me to participate in a shopping spree. When we got back to the house Harvey was in the Kitchen with Salem.

"Why does he talk to the Cat as if it can understand," Morgan questioned.

"At least it listens," Roxie commented.

"You have no idea," I muttered. As I walked into the Kitchen as the girls found they suddenly needed a nap. The men smiled as I came to their side. "So?"

"How would you feel having a warlock for a husband?"

"As long as that warlock is you, then I'm happy. But are you sure?"

"Yes, how else will I keep you in check?' He kissed me soundly. "So should we call Irma?"

Once again a flash of lightning announced the noisy woman's arrival. I looked to Harvey and smiled, "I think she already knows."

*****This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it! Please comment and review.*****


End file.
